1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control valve construction and to a method of making the same as well as to new parts for such a fuel control valve construction or the like and to methods of making such parts.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control valve construction comprising a housing means having an inlet means adapted to be interconnected to a fuel source and a main outlet means adapted to be interconnected to a main burner means, the housing means having a pilot outlet means adapted to be interconnected to a pilot burner means for the main burner means, the housing means having a pilot valve seat and a main valve seat for interconnecting the inlet means respectively with the pilot outlet means and the main outlet means, the housing means having a movable pilot valve member for opening and closing the pilot valve seat and a movable main valvemember for opening and closing the main valve seat. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,571 to Kelly.
It is also known to provide a combination comprising a supporting means, electrically operated coil means carried by the supporting means, and two movable plunger means carried by the supporting means and being operatively associated with the coil means to be moved to certain positions thereof when the coil means is energized. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,571 to Kelly.
It is also known to provide a fuel control valve construction comprising a housing means having an inlet means adapted to be interconnected to a fuel source and a main outlet means adapted to be interconnected to a main burner means, the housing means having a pilot outlet means adapted to be interconnected to a pilot burner means for the main burner means, the housing means having a pilot valve seat and a main valve seat for interconnecting the inlet means respectively with the pilot outlet means and the main outlet means, the housing means having a movable pilot valve member for opening and closing the pilot valve seat and a movable main valve member for opening and closing the main valve seat, the housing means having a manually operable actuator means for controlling the operating positions of the valve members, the actuator means having an "off" position wherein both of the valve members are in a closed condition thereof and an "on" position wherein both of the valve members are in an open condition thereof, the actuator means having a "pilot" position wherein the pilot valve member is in an open condition thereof and the main valve member is in a closed condition thereof.